PROOF Rewrite
by songfire15
Summary: I decided to rewrite this story...I will probably keep both up for a while, and you tell me which one you prefer! Thanks guys!


**I would guess this is my second most popular story, but I decided to rewrite it…well just because. I will leave both versions up so you tell me which one you prefer! Thanks guys **

Traveling through the Sinnoh region, three friends had stopped at a Pokemon center to take a rest. They were enjoying a meal of rice, veggies, and chicken. After the meal, Dawn decided to go for a walk. She was heading back to the facility when she saw Ash, Brock, and Paul standing there- Ash was glaring hard at Paul, who looked cool, calm and collected

'_Apparently, something's never change…'_ She'd seen it before, but this time, a rather funny thought popped into her head, causing her to giggle. "Paul? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing concerning you, Troublesome." He was only saying a truth, she had no right to interfere with his agenda.

Dawn put her hands on her hips, hardening her gaze at the darked eyed boy. "If it concerns my friends, it concerns me too!"

"Hey, guys, let's forget this. I'm heading into the pokemon center." Brock's voice broke in, always the mature one of the group.

"Er…alright." Ash let it go, grabbing his backpack to head inside.

"Fine by me." Paul wasted no time in leaving the three, he had much more important things to do.

Dawn wanted to go have some fun, so she ran off, following the dark eyed boy. "Hey guys, I'll be back in a bit. I am gonna talk to Paul."

"Uh, Ok? See ya then." The two boys shrugged, who knew what went into that girl's mind sometimes.

As she walked, Dawn was hoping to run into the arrogant purple haired trainer, a question was nagging in her mind. She walked a little while then saw a person with purple hair walking in front of her. She knew it was Paul. She walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder, causing him to jump. He turned, only to roll his eyes.

"Oh, it's just you, troublesome girl." He had no time to listen to her ramble on about some insignificant topic. Training came first.

She ignored his remark, hoping to get an answer to the question troubling her. "Why are you so rude to Ash?" Her voice had the slightest hint of tease.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Why are you so rude to Ash? Could it be that…You like him?" The blue eyed girl gave a sly glance, a slight giggle escaping her mouth.

'_Wha-? Did She say what I thought she just said? Is this girl CRAZY?'_ Paul stopped dead in his tracks, she was just joking, right?

Paul snapped his head towards her, utterly confused as to what brought on this topic. "W-What? Are you saying I'm gay? You're kidding right?"

"Well, my mom always told me you only hurt the ones you love…and do I sound like I'm kidding?"

He spotted a bench and made his way towards it, hoping the girl would just go away. _'That girl must be insane, she actually thinks I'm gay?'_

He sat down with a sigh leaning forward. Today was just not his day, and much to his displeasure, the blue eyed girl plopped down beside him and looked at him expectantly.

"Well? You haven't given me an answer yet so you must be." Her voice was as innocent as a child's, she just wanted an answer to her question.

"Troublesome, I'm NOT gay." He was sure that was the answer she wanted, and hoped she would be satisfied with that.

"Why haven't I seen you with any girls then, huh?"

Paul thought back to the event between him and the idiot. _'Is that what's causing her to think I'm gay? Really? Why don't I just go and kill myself…'_

"Maybe you just haven't been around when I have been with one? And what is this about anyways?" Crossing his arms, he lowered his head, waiting for her answer.

Dawn closed her eyes, answering him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You are always so mean to Ash, and trust me I've seen it, and I've never seen you with any girls, let alone ANYONE, and you DON'T have a girlfriend as far as I know, so this situation fits the saying perfectly."

"I'm not Gay." Why can't she just let it go?

"Ok, then prove it." Dawn challenged.

'_Hm, this could be interesting.' _A clever idea came into Paul's mind, one he knew for SURE would make her stop.

Paul smirked turning towards the girl. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the bench then started walking towards a tree.

"P-Paul, what are you doing?" Despite her struggles, she couldn't get free from his grasp.

"Proving to you I'm not Gay."

When they got to the tree, Paul pinned Dawn to it and the wrist he had to Dawns side. She tried to get free with no avail. He then grabbed her other wrist, pinning it to her other side.

"Paul…You're scaring me…Paul!" Dawn had to hold back a scream, his face was inching closer and closer, a devilish look in his eyes.

"Hmph, you wanted proof right?" He was nose to nose with her.

With that, he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't even try to resist. After about 5 seconds, Paul broke the kiss and released his grip on Dawn, who just stood there in complete shock.

"So you think I'm gay huh?" Paul turned around and walked away. Gay? Yea right.

**There you go! Thanks for reading and please tell me which one you like best! Much love :D**


End file.
